1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for arrangement of different I/O connectors, particularly to an arrangement of an elongated D-Sub connector and three associated audio jacks together for easy approaching and for space saving on the backpanel region of the computer case.
2. The Prior Art
The multi-media devices are commonly attached to the computer system, and thus the audio jacks are popularly used in the computer. The conventional arrangement of the audio jacks to the computer case, is set in alignment with the D-Sub connector, which is a basic device in the computer, in a lengthwise direction along the D-sub housing. Understandably, this type arrangement takes too much space on the mother board in the computer in such a lengthwise direction, and also results in numerous installation jobs of such audio jacks and the D-Sub connector because such audio jacks and D-Sub connector are substantially of individual type. Based on the fact that the space within the computer is so critical under the consideration of miniaturization trend, some attempts have been taken to integrate the housing of the different connector as one piece for achieving some advantages, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,192 and 5,407,366.
Anyhow, the design of such attempts still occupy too much dimension in a lengthwise direction. Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a system for arrangement of a D-Sub connector, which is a basic Input/Output device of the conventional computer, and three audio jacks, which are designedly connected to devices of multi-media, wherein such arrangement may keep the minimum dimension or the compact size of the occupation of such D-Sub connector and three audio jacks for compliance with miniaturization.
Another object of the invention is to provide an arranged one piece system including thereof D-Sub connector(s) and plural jacks in position so that it is very convenient for the computer manufacturer to directly load such system on the mother board and solder the tails of the contacts of the D-Sub connector and of the jacks onto the board successively, in place of the prior process which requires to load the individual jacks and D-Sub connector respectively for the successive soldering. Thus, the labor and time can be saved for the computer manufacturer by using the present invention.